peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Buchanan
Roy Buchanan (September 23, 1939 – August 14, 1988) was an American guitarist and blues musician. A pioneer of the Telecaster sound, Buchanan worked as a sideman and as a solo artist, with two gold albums early in his career and two later solo albums that made it to the Billboard chart. He never achieved stardom, but he is still considered a highly influential guitar player. Guitar Player praised him as having one of the "50 Greatest Tones of All Time." He appeared on the PBS music program Austin City Limits in 1977 (season 2). (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Roy Buchanan recorded a few singles in the 1960s, during the years Peel was living in the USA, although the DJ doesn't seem to have played any of them on his shows. Buchanan was "rediscovered" in the early 1970s and attracted attention due to his connections with the then fashionable Band. He received write-ups in magazines such as Rolling Stone and Let It Rock, and Peel played many tracks by him during 1972 and 1973, particularly from the guitarist's Second Album. Buchanan became most familiar to Peel listeners for his cover of Merle Haggard's "I Am A Lonesome Fugitive." This was the DJ's preferred version of one of his favourite songs and later appeared on the 2005 compilation CD John Peel - A Tribute. It was also performed live for Peel by DM Bob & The Deficits in the TV documentary Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues. As explained by Peel in Margrave Of The Marshes (hardback edition, p83): "'Lonesome Fugitive' is important to me, particularly in its version by Roy Buchanan, because this is the song I sang to our children on the rare occasions it fell to me to sing anything at all. For my 45th birthday, an important anniversary for the old-school DJ, Sheila arranged for the children to be recorded singing along with Roy Buchanan's band and had the results pressed up in a limited edition of six 7" singles." In addition, Roy Buchanan's instrumental version of "Sweet Dreams", from his first LP, was issued as a single in the UK and made the lower reaches of the singles chart. Peel liked it enough to revisit it in the 1990s. Another Buchanan instrumental, his version of Booker T And The MGs' "Green Onions", made Peel's self-chosen 1977 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Green Onions #48 Sessions *No sessions. Other Shows Played ;1972 *29 August 1972: Sweet Dreams (LP - Roy Buchanan) Polydor *08 September 1972: Cajun (LP - Roy Buchanan) Polydor *03 October 1972: unknown ;1973 *13 March 1973: Tribute To Elmore James (LP – Second Album) Polydor *20 March 1973: After Hours (LP – Second Album) Polydor *27 March 1973: Treat Her Right (LP – Second Album) Polydor *29 March 1973: I Won’t Tell You No Lies (LP – Second Album) Polydor *05 April 1973: Five String Blues (LP - Second Album) Polydor *17 April 1973: Filthy Teddy (LP – Second Album) Polydor *19 April 1973: After Hours (LP – Second Album) Polydor *26 April 1973: She Once Lived Here (LP – Second Album) Polydor *03 May 1973: I Won’t Tell You No Lies (LP – Second Album) Polydor *18 December 1973: After Hours (LP - Second Album) (Polydor) ;other 1970s *06 January 1975: She Can't Say No (LP - In The Beginning) Polydor *15 January 1976: unknown *21 July 1977: unknown *John Peel 70s Mixtape 1A: 5 from the Loading Zone LP *John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3B: Judy (LP - Loading Zone) Atlantic *John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3B: I Am A Lonesome Fugitive (LP - Roy Buchanan) Polydor *John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3B: Sweet Dreams (LP - Roy Buchanan) Polydor *22 December 1977: Green Onions (LP – Loading Zone) Polydor''' FF#48''' *02 August 1978: Ramone's Blues (LP Loading Zone) Atlantic *07 May 1979: Ramones Blues ;1980s *23 February 1984: I Am A Lonesome Fugitive (album - Roy Buchanan) Polydor ;1990s *30 July 1997: Sweet Dreams (LP: Roy Buchanan) Polydor *14 August 1997 (BFBS): Sweet Dreams (LP-Roy Buchanan) Polydor *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Hot Toddy (CD - Before And After) Rollercoaster ;2000s *20 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Roy's Bluz *15 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Sweet Dreams (LP: Roy Buchanan) Polydor *28 January 2004: ("And the other day our grandson Archie was around at our house and his mum, our daughter Danda, was singing to him to try and get him to go to sleep, and I said to her, "Danda, did I ever used to sing to you when you were a child, and she said "Only 'Lonesome Fugitive', Dad"." After the heart-warming intro Peel then comically plays his old favourite by Roy Buchanan - at the wrong speed.) - I Am A Lonesome Fugitive (Album: Roy Buchanan) Polydor *06 February 2004 (BBC World Service): I Am A Lonesome Fugitive See Also *Cover Versions *Roy Head External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists